Idiot
by hatakescarecrow
Summary: sakura beats the crap out of a obnoxious and idiot kakashi. kakasaku fic. short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**FAT**

A/N: - Read and Enjoy.

* * *

Patient Name: - Kakashi Hatake

Age: - 35

Occupation: - Jonin head of Konoha

Injuries: - 3 broken ribs, multiple other fracture and flesh wounds.

Expected time till discharge: - 2 Weeks.

Story Behind: -

Hatake Kakashi and his wife sakura were hosting a party.

"So you are telling me that there is a good kind of fat." A surprised Genma asks kakashi.

"Yes, look at sakura. Isn't she beautiful." Kakashi replied pointing towards sakura.

This got sakura interested and she walked towards them and joined the conversation.

"You were talking about me?"

"Yes I was explaining to them" pointing at Genma and Guy sitting opposite to him, kakashi continued "that fat is not always necessarily bad."

"By giving my example." Sakura asked with angry look on her face.

Ignoring Genma and Guy's signal and shaking of head, Kakashi continued "yes, See you look great even though you are so…" and then it dawned on kakashi what those two idiots were warning him about. Sakura had already launched her fist towards him.

Spectators saw a flying kakashi and an angry pregnant Sakura following him.

Doctor's comments: -

You are such an idiot kakashi.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

**A/N: -** Read and Enjoy.

Right now Kakashi is face planted at the end of the staircase that leads to his apartment. He is trying to understand the reason why he is in such condition.

Kakashi just came home from a long mission. There she was sitting on the sofa without a care in the world. Kakashi took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, tears in his eyes said "I missed you so much. I don't know how I was able to live all this time without you. Day and night I thought about you, my precious." Kakashi turned around at the sound of 'ah-ah' from his wife.

"Oh! Hi." Said Kakashi and moved to sweet talk to his book. Next thing he realized that he was thrown out of his apartment and a second later his precious was on the floor beside him.

After fifteen minutes of deep thinking Kakashi finally realized where he was wrong. Only thing came out his mouth "I am such an idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**PRANK**

A/N: - Read and Review. Please ignore any grammatical errors.

* * *

Patient Name: - Hatake Kakashi.

Age: - 34

Occupation: - Jonin head of Konoha.

Injuries: - Broken jaw, two broken ribs and other flesh wounds.

Expected time till discharge: - 11 days.

"Come on Kakashi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Tsunade asked looking at the condition Kakashi was in.

"Nothing, just a silly prank on Sakura."

"Elaborate." Tsunade said, as she was obviously interested.

"It was nothing. You know how much Sakura is scared of those horror films." Tsunade nodded and Kakashi continued. "So we were watching 'The Conjuring' at my apartment and I thought it would be a good idea to try and scare her." Tsunade nodded and said "Carry on."

"So I excused myself to pee and sent my clone to sit with her. I, myself hid in the bathroom to do the necessary makeup and wore the costume of a hideous creature." Tsunade looked impressed from his preparations and told him to go on.

"And then I sat on a wall, ten feet above ground to reenact the scene she was most afraid of. And in a few minutes, she came in the hallway…"

Even though she knew the result, Tsunade was still excited to know what happened next "then what happened?" she asked.

"When I jumped on her, Instead of being afraid of the creature she attacked it and beat the living shit of out of It." hoping for pity Kakashi looked towards Tsunade but all he could see was pride in Tsunade's eyes.

After a minute or two passed, Tsunade asked Kakashi "but why didn't you send your clone to be the creature?"

All Kakashi could reply was "Because I am an idiot…"

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**IN LOVE**

* * *

"So you are telling me…"

"Yes…"

"But she is your…"

"Former student. And we are two consenting adults who were blackout drunk at the time." Kakashi explained the situation.

"And now she is not talking to you." Kakashi just nodded, so Kurenai continued "What do you want me to do?" Kurenai asked as she is wondering why she is having this conversation with Kakashi. Everybody knows Kakashi is reticent by nature.

"To advise me what to do next." Kakashi said in an unadorned tone. "I have already tried to talk to her at her office in hospital, at her apartment, at library and at various other places she likes to visit. But she just won't talk to me."

"Well, have you thought of giving her some time to think about it?"

"It's been three days and it was not like we just met at a bar and hooked up. I mean for past six months half of the village is going 'will they, won't they' over us." Kurenai now released that Kakashi wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave him a viable way to resolve the situation. But she didn't have the slightest clue what to advise the man. So she decided to just be vague and let him come up with the idea.

"Kakashi you have changed a lot."

"What do you mean?" a curious Kakashi asked.

"Well, the Kakashi I knew a few years ago, would not wait, plead and stop somebody in the middle of her grocery shopping to ask for advice. He would terrorize the village until he gets what he wants."

'Terrorize the village' Kakashi thought of his favorite past pastime and thanked Kurenai for her valuable advice.

* * *

'Tung Tung' the sound made everybody looks up to the first floor railings overlooking the main lobby of the hospital. Kakashi is standing there with a kunai in one hand and mischievous smile behind his mask. He could see Sakura at the start of the corridor adjoining the lobby.

"Hello, I know many of you heard about the alleged affair between me and Sakura-chan." Sakura starts moving towards the centre of now completely full lobby. Kakashi continues with his declaration "Well, I am here to end those rumors. It's all true in fact we had sex three days ago. It wasn't just sex, it was more like mad rabbits humping in heat, I was sore for so long." And Kakashi continued to ramble on about his sexual escapade with his lovely Sakura-chan. When he finished, he could see some people were laughing, some were giving money to others but one of them stood out. Pink head, eyes turned blood red and fists clenched by her side, she started moving towards him. At that moment Kakashi knew that the end was near.

* * *

Kakashi felt conscious again but he could not move. He felt like he was buried in Earth up to the neck. He finally opened his eyes and tries to look for the clues where he was. In his short search that is rolling his eyes he found their Hokage staring at him.

"Finally you are awake. It's been four days."

Kakashi tried to sit up but stopped by Tsunade's hand. "You are not going anywhere. You had a broken nose, jaw, collar bone, seven ribs, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder and many other internal injuries. You were lucky you pulled that stunt inside the hospital and I was in the vicinity." Kakashi tried to look around in search of somebody else. And there she was, sleeping in a chair looking so peaceful. Suddenly all his pain was gone and he was relieved.

"Worth it." he said to Tsunade while looking at the peacefully sleeping Sakura.

"You are an Idiot, Kakashi."

"I know I am an idiot, in love."

A/N: - Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROPOSAL**

**A/N: - **Please Review.

* * *

"Where are we going Kakashi?" Sakura growing impatient asked her boyfriend who was guiding her towards their destination. They were at Tsunade's birthday party and suddenly her boyfriend decided to come out here in middle of nowhere.

"Just a minute, Sakura."

Sakura had a puzzled look. She had been to this place a thousand times. Why would he drag her here in the middle of night and that too during her shishou's birthday party?

At Sakura's puzzled look Kakashi pointed her towards the edge of the Hokage Mountain. Sakura moved to the edge of mountain overlooking the village. She may have been here thousands of time but at night it was a sight to behold. She looked back at Kakashi asking him to join her. Kakashi just pointed towards the village indicating her to just look forward. Sakura complied and again immersed herself in beautiful scenery before her. It was like a sea of pearls made of lights of konoha. Kakashi whispered in his walkie-talkie "Do it."

Suddenly all the lights of Konoha went out. Sakura was taken aback at Konoha suddenly going in blackout. Before she could react a few lights on the periphery of village and many different lights started to light up in a fixed pattern and soon started forming character. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what it was spelling. Soon the whole picture cleared and she could see what her boyfriend had just painted on Konoha's skyline for her. I, a heart and U with an S joining I and U.

Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend who was standing two feet away from her, mask less, with smug satisfied smile on his face. As he started to sit down on one knee, Sakura could feel hitch in breathing.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will."

Then Kakashi slides ring in Sakura's finger and they kissed.

'Finally a chapter where I am not going to get the shit kicked out of me.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi and Sakura moved towards the edge of mountain and looking at the beautiful craft of Kakashi. That's when they heard hokage yelling "WHO DARED TO TURNED OF LIGHTS IN MY HOUSE? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"I think it is Kakashi senpai." replied a voice which distinctly sounded like Sai's.

'Shit." thought Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Cute

A/N: - Read and review.

* * *

"Kakashi ducks to avoid a flying frying pan coming straight for his head. The pan even with its blunt corners get lodged into the wall. Kakashi gulped as he could only imagine the force with which his wife threw that pan and what it could have done to him if he didn't duck at the right time. She seriously is going to kill him. He couldn't blame her for that, she had legitimate reasons for doing that. But killing the man was also not the right way to go. After a few more tries, Sakura finally stopped the hour long assault on the man she loved. Their apartment was in tatters and she had to admit she couldn't hit the man even it frustrates her the most.  
"Get out."  
"Sakura wait. Don't do this. Look you can hit me if you want but don't tell me to go away." Kakshi says moving towards Sakura.  
"That will not solve anything. Just leave for now. I need to clear my head, think things over."  
"Don't do this Sakura. I am sorry Sakura. Really really sorry."  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time kakashi. Let's take a break. Just take whatever yours in the house and leave."  
"With slumped shoulder kakashi moved to get his stuff. He puts his jand around Sakura and picks her up bridal style like it is the most natural thing and started walking towards the door.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asks her husband confused.

"Getting the only thing that matters to me in this house and leaving. Just like you said." Kakashi replied in a matter of fact tone.  
""Cute" Sakura said with a smile on her face. She could never resist her husband's antics. "But this doesn't get you off the hook."  
" Kakashi smiled and replied "I know and I do realise that you may think thay I am a smart person. But after all this time you have spent with you must have realised that I am an idiot. And I will continue to make these mistakes but never forger sakura that I cherish you the most in my life. You are an idiots lifeline Sakura."  
""Okay. Nice speech kakashi. But you can't sweet talk your way out of this one."  
""Are you sure? I mean there are so many things about you..."Sakura could only smile at the her husband as he keeps on rumbling about her. She couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to. He is just too cute and a big idiot who she loved most in the world.

A/N: - Thanks for reading.


End file.
